


RR 成癮-續

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381





	RR 成癮-續

原本以為白天已經釋放過一次，晚上可以偷得一些喘息的空間。莉莎．霍克愛完全意料不到，那只是前哨而已。  
男人從進家門開始就不斷尾隨自己，一點隙縫都不願給。  
「中將！是您自己說肚子餓了想吃東西，您這樣我怎麼做事情。」她站在流理台前正想洗菜，但是他緊緊圈住她的腰身，動彈不得。  
「妳的手可以做事啊。」大言不慚。  
「您再這樣，別說”餐後甜點”,晚餐也沒有得吃。」語畢，她竟然聽見他發出與黑色疾風號撒嬌時相仿的聲音。  
太過頭可真的會讓女王殿下動氣，他識相的咬了她的香肩一口後放開她。  
「我來幫忙。」得趕緊限獻殷勤，前面的氛圍營造很重要，一點點火氣都會讓一切前功盡棄。  
他從她手上拿過菜刀，將蔬菜切成小塊。  
見他安分了，她才繼續煮湯。  
「妳覺得今天會議中提到的，在伊修瓦爾修建水庫的議題，可行性大嗎？」馬斯坦古將切好的蔬菜裝盤，遞給霍克愛。  
「下官覺得這是必要的設施，伊修瓦爾地區長期乾旱缺水，對民生造成很大的影響。這個問題不解決，必然會影響民眾對司令部的信心。」她小心地將蔬菜丟進鍋裡，滾沸的鍋子發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音。  
「是這樣沒錯，但是中央撥下來的經費不足，我打算招募鍊金術師來參與工程，盡量減少經費與人力的支出。」  
「您打算親自參加工程？」停下攪拌的動作，霍克愛看向馬斯坦古。  
「好不容易學會合掌鍊成，總要有發揮的空間嘛。」他咧嘴笑得燦爛，好像不干他的事一樣。  
哪有指揮官親自下去執行工程任務的，還有，上哪去找比這個更無趣的情侶話題？她忍不住輕聲抱怨，但這個男人就是這樣，她比誰都清楚。  
「吃飯吧，馬斯坦古中將。」她獎勵似的先掂起腳尖吻了他的臉頰，接著關上瓦斯，將濃湯端至飯廳。  
把心花怒放的馬斯坦古撇在廚房。

「我小時候的夢想，就是結束一天辛苦的工作後，回到家喝上妻子給我做的熱騰騰的湯呢。」馬斯坦古將碗裡的湯喝完，又朝她要了一碗。  
霍克愛接過空碗，將大鍋裡剩下的蔬菜、肉塊全部盛進他的碗裡。  
「您的夢想不算實現呢。」首先，我不是你的妻子，你也沒有辛苦工作。  
馬斯坦古知道她還在計較今天午休時間她提供的特別服務，笑了笑不敢反駁。  
「妳比我夢想中的更好。」他接過碗後，又把碗裡的蔬菜與肉塊分給霍克愛。這女人總是惦念著給他什麼，不記得好好照顧自己。  
「等下吃飽我負責洗碗和餵疾風號，妳先去洗澡吧？」  
「也好，你洗澡的時候記得把髒衣服放在外面，我一起洗也許睡前能晾起來。」一直到幾乎用完晚餐，她才改口不再用敬語。這是馬斯坦古後來才發現的，她好像沒辦法輕易地調整角色，一直到真的卸下工作上的緊繃了，才會切換成居家版的莉莎。  
霍克愛在洗澡的時候，馬斯坦古正準備給疾風號張羅晚餐，順便來一場男人的對話。  
「今天晚上要委屈你睡在客廳了，這是補償你的，不可以告訴莉莎喔！」他將幾塊清燙牛肉拌進疾風號的晚餐。  
他個人是覺得無所謂，但是霍克愛總說這樣很害羞，所以兩人歡愛的時候疾風號都得睡在客廳。剛開始，這讓疾風號對馬斯坦古充滿敵意，直到他學會在事前和他來一場男人的對話。  
效果卓越，甚至疾風號還會在兩人單純同住的晚上將自己的毯子從霍克愛房間叼出來，坐在馬斯坦古面前。看來霍克愛平日對他的伙食管理相當嚴格⋯⋯  
「換你洗了，中將。」霍克愛擦著頭髮出來的時候，疾風號正好將晚餐吃完，幸好沒有露餡，一人一狗正襟危坐。  
「我說莉莎，該改口了。」他故意有些嚴肅，提醒她太晚了，馬斯坦古中將下班了。  
「我說換你洗澡了，羅伊。」她白了個眼，改了他想聽的稱呼。  
男人這才喜孜孜地走進浴室。  
霍克愛聽見他已經打開水龍頭，便悄悄走向廚房的櫃子拿出一塊狗點心。  
「今天晚上又得讓你睡客廳了，這個給你，不可以告訴羅伊喔！否則他又得說我太寵你了。」  
黑色疾風號樂得轉圈，霍克愛只道他喜歡這款餅乾，那場男人的對話，她完全不知情。

「妳怎麼把睡衣穿上了？」馬斯坦古走出浴室並打開臥室門時，對眼前的畫面表達強烈的失望。他期待的是一個全裸的金髮美女，在層層疊嶂的被單中隱蔽，等他探索。  
「要睡覺了，當然要穿睡衣。」這是什麼莫名其妙的問題。  
「我們還有更重要的事，不需要睡衣的事。」無妨，自己動手，豐衣足食。馬斯坦古撲上床，壓在霍克愛身上開始剝除阻隔兩人的薄薄布料。  
「那你穿內褲幹嘛？」照男人的邏輯，他也不需要那條內褲。  
「我怕畫面太刺激了，親愛的女士受不了。」恬不知恥。霍克愛又忍不住在心裡嘀咕一番。  
她拱起上身讓他將睡衣順利褪去，露出雪白的肌膚，與令他興奮不已的淨白山峰。  
「燈還沒切呢⋯⋯」她羞赧的將臉轉向側面。  
「我想看著妳，好嗎？」通常他會乖乖起身替她切掉電源，但是他今天下了決心，要好好將她看個清楚明白。  
還沒機會說不，他已經湊上雙唇，含住她花瓣似的櫻唇。他的氣息與味道傳了過去，有一種使人迷惑而失去自己的特殊效果。她抬起下巴回應，並感覺到男人的手指插入她尚未完全乾燥的髮絲。  
接著那個吻往下移動，滑向她精緻的鎖骨。  
他的手指悄悄攻頂，在最高處旋轉、畫圈，漸漸引燃她的熱情。此時，他的雙唇也移動至另一處山巔，霍克愛全身輕顫。  
「莉莎，妳好香。」他得空稍稍抬起臉，凝望女人已然迷濛的眼眸。刻意不繼續往下探索，他又含住她的頸側、輕舔她的耳垂，意圖使她搔癢難耐。  
果不其然，身下的人躁動起來。  
身心都準備好被他深入碰觸，結果他卻折回起點？  
焦躁的手指纏住他的肩頭，他的笑容更得意了。女王殿下的眉頭加了幾道褶皺，他趕緊俯身稍微滿足她。因為激情而炙熱的體溫，透過他厚實的掌心傳遞至她的胸，接著向下，一路烙過她的纖腰、她略有肌肉線條的腹，接著在大腿內側徘徊遊走。  
她發現了，他在報復自己今天中午奪走主導地位的事。  
不能讓他稱意，她倔強地抿住雙唇，不輕易討饒。  
馬斯坦古挑起眉頭，為她的自尊心表示強烈讚賞。並趁機直搗核心，令她猝不及防，發出驚呼。  
「喜歡嗎？女王殿下。」又是那充滿磁性的低沈嗓音，霍克愛已棄械投降。  
纖細的手臂繞過他的頸子，將他拉近，馬斯坦古感受到身上各個地方被輕啃著，心也跟著癢了。  
那個只屬於馬斯坦古的深幽秘境已經濕漉不堪，霍克愛的雙頰與耳際也赤紅著，更襯白皙的肌膚，吹彈可破。  
無論看過幾次，都美得令他心神蕩漾。往往在此刻他會偷偷地，在心裡慶幸自己的幸運。  
他拉起她已被汗濕的金色髮絲輕吻：  
「幫我⋯⋯」

在軍部休息室裡，兩人總有脫不開的身分束縛著。然而在這一方小床，他們就是單純渴望彼此的生物。  
這次他能用手撥開她礙事的美麗瀏海，幫助她更加投入親吻著他。  
「喔⋯⋯莉莎⋯⋯」與中午相比，此刻的感受截然不同，畢竟在軍部，他大概是過分壓抑。然而此刻他可以全心投入，每一個細胞都被打開，每一次她給予的刺激，都清楚傳遞至腦門，令他受用無窮。  
從她小巧的唇瓣內側淌洩而出的，摩擦導致的潮水聲太過煽情了。  
等不了了，他將她重新壓回身下。  
但他不願急切深入，他用鼻尖輕點她清麗的臉龐，黑色的雙眸飽含他一生的眷戀，彷彿能掐出水一般的柔情。無論相擁幾次，他仍舊會請求她的同意。  
他在那雙美麗如一汪鮮紅海洋的眼眸裡，讀到同意的訊號，這才將自己慢慢推入。  
「嗯⋯⋯」她發出細碎的嚶嚀，直撓他的聽覺神經。  
是的，白天那短暫的釋放並不能少折任何一點他的慾火，反而因為被挑起後須得忍耐至今而更為強烈。  
原本還為了中午自己稍佔了上風，錯認有懲罰到男人而有些得意的霍克愛，此際只能悔不當初。  
健壯的手臂有如兩支鐵桿扣住她的腰與盆骨間的凹壑處，令她無處可逃。  
他俯身靠近親吻她時，身上每一處肌肉都跟著繃緊，汗如雨下。她原想圈住他的肩背，但是過於溼滑無法使力，只好揪住被單、枕頭，以免自己被丟失在這意亂情迷的氛圍裡。  
她從不會發出浮誇的叫喊，而是每次碰撞時不小心沒有咬緊牙關，因而讓空氣通過唇瓣發出短促的喘息。但馬斯坦古可以發誓，那是他這輩子聽過最美妙的聲音。  
「莉莎⋯⋯」  
每次呼喊她的名字，那短短兩個音節都承載著他無盡虔誠的依戀，興許是因為他們平日裡不太能隨意呼喊彼此的名字。  
他用深情的眼神示意，他也想聽。  
霍克愛接收到訊息，但羞澀令她不能輕易開口。  
身上的男人停下動作，露出惡質的笑容。  
竟然想以此令她妥協，鷹之眼狠狠咬住他。自尊心不允許她示軟，但是男人在體內鼓動、膨脹的炙熱溫度正剝奪她的意志。  
眼前這個幼稚的男人也忍得汗水直落，但橫了心要她率先投降。  
「羅、羅伊⋯⋯」開口後，她決心明天要到靶場重新磨練自己的意志力。  
「就這樣？」得寸進尺。  
本來想進一步捉弄她，但是那張已然扭曲的臉龐讓他嗅到濃濃的火藥味。  
他趕緊恢復律動，分散她的注意力以免遭難。  
見他識相了，她也沒再記恨。  
補償似的，他的唇舌跟著在她身上烙下深情的吻痕，又膩又癢令她更加敏感。  
「羅伊⋯⋯」其實她也喜歡喊他的名字，那會令她肯定這一切的美好真實地屬於自己。  
他的呼吸也明顯粗喘了起來，下身被他箝制，靈魂與精神由外至內被他恣意掠奪。  
每一次她替他帶來的，自胸腔溢滿而出的幸福感，都令他貪戀而難以自拔。  
淚水和汗水在女人的臉上匯集成一道道清淺的小河，嚐起來微鹹帶苦，卻比世間任何味道都更甜美。  
兩人的肌膚彷彿消失無蹤，他與她之間再無間阻，融為一體。拋卻的理智被遺失在窗外那盞一閃一滅的街燈下，艱難地掙扎著。  
直到他們同時繃緊全身，連呼吸的本能都幾乎遺忘為止。

這世界上沒有任何一樣東西與此等價，馬斯坦古十分肯定，真理說的那一套完全就是一團狗屎。  
霍克愛完全沒有力氣，倚靠著馬斯坦古，身上的溫度未退，暖呼呼的，他心滿意足。  
他又用手指繞著她的髮絲玩，並且親暱的點了幾下她的額頭。他凝望的眼神無比認真，徑直穿過她的靈魂深處。  
她勉力抬起臂膀，搭在他呼吸未平的胸膛，讀取他真實、強健的心跳。  
眼皮漸漸變重，她在睡著前只記得滿懷的欣悅。  
夜色昇平，只剩下窗外那盞街燈還雀躍著，連黑色疾風號都已進入夢鄉。


End file.
